


I know you like it sammy

by Charliemcr14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Gabriel, Lube, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Slow Build, Teasing, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliemcr14/pseuds/Charliemcr14
Summary: A short sabriel one shot that is entirely smut





	I know you like it sammy

Sam walks into the bedroom to be welcomed by a naked Gabriel on their bed 

Sam walks over and kisses Gabriel gently on the neck 

Gabriel pulls Sam down onto himself 

Sam tries to rid himself of his pants but is stopped by Gabriel's hands

Gabriel dug his hands eagerly into the back of Sam's jeans and clenched tightly on his butt 

Sam jumps at the touch and moans quietly 

"Ya good kiddo?"

"Yes gabe, now can I get out of these clothes?"

"No I'm gonna do it"

Gabriel takes back his hands and slowly fumbles with the buckle of Sam's belt

"Why can't I do it it will be quicker gabe"

"Shhushh I'm busy"

Gabriel pulls off Sam's belt carefully, wiping him slightly as he throws the belt aside

"Oo"

"Calm down hotshot"

Sam chuckled

Gabriel worked his way to Sam's flies and slowly pulled on the zipper be for unpopping the button

Gabriel slowly pulled down Sam's loose jeans and letting them pool on the ground

Sam gasped as Gabriel dipped his cold fingertips into his boxers 

"Ah gabe .... cold"

"I know" 

He winks cheekily

"I know you like it sammy"

Sam scoffed

Gabriel slowly took his hands back to Sam's chest and slow ly tugged at his shirt

"Can I do this?"

"No"

Gabriel starts to tug the shirt off of his companion 

Sam chuckled as Gabriel's hands skim past his armpits 

"Really kiddo"

"Sorry"

Gabriel pushed Sam off of him and onto the bed next to him

"What now gabe?"

"Socks"

"Uhhh really" 

"Yes ... shut up"

Gabriel sits on the cold wooden floor

"Aaa cold" 

Sam laughed "ha ha"

"Oh come on shut up sam"

"OK carry on"

Gabriel smirked as he pulled off Sam's socks slowly 

"Hurry up"

"Shhh"

"Fine"

"So what are we gonna get to do gabe?"

"Well I can show you"

Gabriel kneels inbetween Sam's knees and pushed at his legs 

"Spread out"

"OK ok"

Sam spreads his legs wide 

"Thank you samsquach"

"No problem gabe"

Gabe slowly pulls at the boxers, he gets them to Sam's knees before realising that he wasn't hard yet 

"Hey your not ready"

"Well come here so I can get ready"

"I like the way you think"

Sam chuckled

Gabriel sat on the bed beside sam 

"So what we're you gonna do Sammy?"

Sam pulled Gabriel onto him 

Gabriel moved carefully until he was straddling sam

"Thats much better"

"Yeah?..... oh yeah it is"

Gabriel leant into Sam's chest and kissed him slowly along his jaw 

"You ready gabe"

"Yes"

"Grab the lube"

"OK"

Gabriel reaches over to the bedside cabinet and grabs a small bottle off of the top 

"Here we go"

"Go ahead you can do this bit if you want"

"Thank you"

Gabriel turns around and slowly slicks Sam up ready for him

"K your all set"

"Thank you I guess"

Gabriel smirks 

"OK I'm ready again"

Sam carefully positions himself and allows Gabriel to push himself down onto him

Sam gets impatient and grabs Gabriel by the hips and thrusts up to him 

"Ah Sam .... calm down"

Gabriel pushes himself very slowly down onto Sam 

"Now That's better"

"OK"

They chuckle and smile at each other

**Author's Note:**

> Leave the rest to your imagination


End file.
